coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9884 (25th September 2019)
Plot The detective reports to Adam that Gary is going round houses and picking up furniture. He hasn't seen any evidence that Gary is selling drugs. Adam is annoyed when he stalls him over the photographs. Shona is summoned by Max's headmaster. At the furniture shop, Gary pays off the detective, having brokered an agreement with him earlier. Imran advises Adam not to succumb to paranoia, like he did with Nick. Izzy is upset that Derek hasn't been in touch. Asha gives in to pressure and agrees to audition. Amy is puzzled when Asha goes in wearing a baggy top. Paul makes up with his family when he hears the news from Gemma's scan. Adam receives the photos of Gary beating Ryan up and draws a crowd at the Rovers to show everyone what a scumbag he is. He's left with egg on his face when the photos prove too small and blurry to make out. Paul is sickened by Kel playing happy families. Kel tells him to get a grip as the stress of knowing what went on between them could cause Gemma to miscarry. Roy finishes the test well before Evelyn and gets every question right. Fiz catches Hope in the back yard with a box of matches. Hope says she just wanted to look at them. Max is suspended after one of the parents complains about him trying to sell his pills to their son. Shona is hurt when he says he's trying to save enough money to go to Barbados and be with his real family. Adam guesses that Gary got to his detective and refuses to pay him for his work. Amy spots a blood patch on Asha's sleeve. Asha claims she just grazed her arm. The school brings in the police over Max. Craig warns him that he'll get a formal caution next time. Adam accuses Gary of making the detective doctor the photos. Gary says he's been watching too many films and makes a veiled threat to Sarah as he advises him to know when he's beaten. Cast Regular cast *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith Guest cast *Private Detective - Alexander Kirk *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Kel Hinchley - Joseph Alessi Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and gents' toilets *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Barlow Legal Services Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Adam confronts Gary with evidence of his attack on Ryan; Kel urges Paul to move on; and Shona tells Leanne that Max has been suspended. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,818,800 viewers (13th place). Category:2019 episodes